1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of amplifiers, and particularly to amplifier circuits capable of providing large load currents on demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some applications, an amplifier may be called upon to deliver a charge to a load. For example, a typical LCD display is made up of pixels, with each pixel's optical transmission controlled by a voltage stored on a pixel capacitance. When numerous stored voltages are to be changed simultaneously, a large amount of charge must be driven into the panel to image the changes. An amplifier providing this charge may be configured to provide a desired small signal response. However, the desired small signal response may cause the output to be overdriven when large amounts of charge are called for, and thus unable to deliver the currents demanded by the load.